


fell asleep with stains

by radical



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Boss is naive, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ocelot wants that D, Snake Eater Era, Without clear delineations between the A/B /O, nothing out of the ordinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical/pseuds/radical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for kink meme prompt: "Could I make a request for MGS3 era Bosselot with A/B/O dynamics? With omega!Ocelot going into heat in the middle of fighting alpha!BB? Has to be 100% consensual on both ends, and BB deciding yes Ocelot is a good mate I will keep this as mine now kthx."</p><p>this sorta goes along with that, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fell asleep with stains

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I try to fill kink meme prompts I always end up SO far away from the original request. I write everything at once, stream of conscious style, and at the end sit back and think 'what the fuck, self'.
> 
> It's hard to stay on track, man.

  
It came as a surprise.

The last thing on Snake's mind was sex. He was surrounded by danger- soldiers, poisonous snakes (still edible, just had to be careful), stagnant pools of water thick with rot and mosquito nests... There was no room in the equation for sex, as was so often the case in his life.

It wasn't a priority. Not even an option, really.

But then-

Ocelot was a misnomer. He was an enemy- but not. Playful, but not. The kid was earnest as hell but quick to bite- much like a cat, actually.

That was okay. John was good with cats. Knew how to handle them.

Knew how to handle Ocelot, subconsciously. Feed them once and they're yours forever- or, in his case, acknowledge him once and he's yours-

Forever, now. Biologically.

He cursed, lips tight around the barely-lit husk of a cigar. His eyes were trained on the treeline, but his mind was scattered in the wind. His body was taut with separation, the distance between himself and his mate gaping and powerful.

That wasn't in the plans.

 

* * *

 

  
Provisions were scarce, medical supplies much more so. Snake had seen the men he had tranq'd (and shortly after looted) with wounds patched up with yellowed strips of cloth. Leaves. Socks. Desperate times, it seemed. Suppressant hormones seemed to be low in the region as well- he could smell the reek of barely-repressed heats lingering amongst the veritable fog of body odor that thrived in the boiling humidity of the jungle.

Life went on despite war, it seemed.

He didn't have to worry about that, though. Never did. His heats were few and far between, a trait that had proved useful on more than one occasion- on more than one mission. His body was made for something more deadly than fucking, he supposed.

He was wrong.

How the kid had found him, he wasn't sure. He didn't stink- made sure not to, masked his scent with clean water as much as possible. He wasn't in the open- quite the opposite, he had masked his sleeping area for the night (a shallow cave, replete with soft moss and a few fat, savory frogs) with a carefully constructed facade of surrounded flora and branches.

It was the velveteen blackness of midnight that he awoke to, and his mouth was covered in sweet-smelling leather.

He instantly lashed out, fast and coiled energy taking his opponent to the ground.

He was met with a flash of blonde, shadowed eyes, an angry yowl. Ocelot, then.

It was a brutal struggle, but Snake's bulk put a quick end to Ocelot's lashing out. He pinned him to the ground, awake and sharp. His hands paused- there was no weapon to disarm. Nothing.

"What the fuck do you want, kid," he ordered, hand moving to press on Ocelot's throat, pushing the red of his scarf down to expose white skin. Blue in the moonlight.

Ocelot didn't speak for a moment, and Snake released his grip a bit. Then-

huh

He brought his hand to his nose.

Ocelot was tightly strung as a bow beneath him, and even in the shade of night Snake could see his eyes were shining, his cheeks pink. His face was flung to the side in shame. as if he was just now repenting whatever thought process that brought him out here.

Not that it was anything as sentient as thought that would drive him to Snake, in this state. It was hormonal, basic- as primal an urge as there was.

"You're in heat," Snake stated, tactless, sitting on his haunches. "Huh."

"Observant, aren't you. God. I had to come find you," Ocelot spit out, tone resentful. He lifted himself to his elbows slowly, as if moving through honey. "It's... you're all I can think about. I couldn't sleep. For days."

He had pretty good control for someone being effectively wrecked by his own body, Snake though. Lesser men would have been bedridden, but here Ocelot was. Resilient.

"Pretty impressive that you made it out here, then," Snake mused, rolling off the younger man. "That's a pretty dangerous risk to take, coming out here in your condition."

Ocelot sat up fully, his hands coming to slide up his face. "My condition," he hissed. "What a untimely burden."

His legs were shaking, Snake noted.

"I can't help you, kid," Snake said after some silence. "I don't have any-"

Ocelot laughed. It was a disconcerting noise, soft and sardonic. He looked at Snake with unfocused eyes, like he was a mirage he couldn't quite focus on.

He smelled, and heavily. Reeked. Snake could feel the musk of it pervading his nose and mouth like a heavy perfume, a sweet scent totally unnatural to a being made of flesh and blood. It smelled like cake on your birthday. Something you wanted to slice up and shove in your mouth.

"What do you think I came out here for, exactly?" Ocelot inquired slowly. "A fucking round of suppressants?"

Snake shrugged, bewilderment seeping into his mind. He scanned the perimeter for hints of discovery, but none were detected. They were totally alone.

"You're thick, aren't you?" Ocelot asked waspishly, stuttering to his feet. "I can't believe I-"

"Whoa, kid, you're barely standing," Snake warned, moving forward to bracket Ocelot's wavering form with steady arms. "And watch who you're calling thick, it doesn't take brains to kick your ass into next week."

"Go ahead and try," Ocelot taunted halfheartedly, face curiously drawing near to Snake. He licked his lips, blonde eyelashes fluttering. "I'd kill to see you try." His hand rose, unsteady, to trace down Snake's bristled face. A cherishing touch that had no place in war, no place between them.

Oh, Snake thought.

In the span of a few seconds after his realization, Ocelot was already leaning forward to kiss him. Smooth skin against stubble, leather gloves against tanned skin and bandages.

Oh.

 

* * *

  
There was no harm in a quick fuck, Snake rationalized. It would help calm the kid down, end his heat, allow Snake the rare chance to participate in something recreational.

His body had other plans, however.

Somewhere along the way leading Ocelot back to the cave (it wasn't easy goings by any means- Ocelot refused to be separated from his mouth, his hands for even a moment) Snake felt something within him surface. Something...

Possessive. Encompassing.

"What the fuck," Ocelot gasped at the sudden change in the air, yelping as Snake manhandled him onto the ground, mouth biting and hands rough.

"Dunno," Snake replied uncaringly, rubbing his face- his scent- along Ocelot's stomach. His neck. Marking him with invisible bonds, scenting him as his own. He kissed him deeply then, his hands diving behind him, into his pants, to grasp at his ass. Wet, already. Perfect for him. He sunk a finger in, savoring the effortless plunge.

Ocelot's back arched violently, cracking back like a shot being fired. "Fuck."

Snake withdrew his finger, plunged two more in. Watched with hunger as Ocelot's face screwed up in lust, his gloved hands clawing heavy trenches in the dirt below.

"This what you came for?" He asked roughly, one hand coming up to grip Ocelot's jaw in a harsh grip. "After all that showing off for me, you track me down for this?"

"Y-yes," Ocelot moaned. He was pressing himself onto Snake's fingers like it was all that mattered in the world, face blissful. "I hope you're impressed." With me, was the unspoken part.

"Gotta do more than that to impress me," Snake said, flipping Ocelot onto his stomach, the motion easy and harsh. He ripped at the other man's pants, tearing them down his waist before returning his fingers to where they itched to be. He watched them disappear back into Ocelot with a fierce hunger.

'I wonder what Paramedic would say about eating this,' he thought humorlessly before leaning forward, mouth watering. His lips met Ocelot's ass with a hum before they opened to lick around his fingers, adding his own wetness to the sloppy mess his knuckles were working up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ocelot swore, a litany of desperation. His knees jerked apart, his cock dripped onto the dirt below him. "Please-"

"Surprised you know that word," Snake muttered, reaching his hand down to grasp at his own cock through his pants. The pressure of his palm felt wrong- should be tighter, slicker, paler, blonder. He unzipped himself with certainty to stroke at his length, humming his pleasure into the skin of Ocelot's pale ass check, which he proceeded to bite into. Hard. Marking, bruising. His.

Ocelot was barely coherent, his voice a loop of moans and curses. Snake wanted very badly to shut him up, make him soundless on pleasure.

Without further hesitation, he hefted himself upwards, his legs bracketing Ocelot's own spread thighs. Within the span of a breath he withdrew his fingers and pressed the thick head of his cock in their place, replacing the intrusion with another.

He slid home without any friction, a perfect fit.

Ocelot released what could have been a sob. A hand slapped out behind him, searching for something to hold onto. Searching for Snake.

Snake took it, tenderly, before twisting it into a punishing position. Leverage for his thrusts, which were beginning to slap worryingly in the muted night air. This was good. The kid- he was so, so, so good. He almost wondered if he had been drugged, somehow- sex was never so intense, so-

"Perfect," Ocelot whimpered, his pale hips snapping continuously to meet Snake's. His face was ducked beneath him, his shoulders tense with effort.

"Look at me," Snake demanded, rough. He reared back, pulling Ocelot's arm along with him. Forcing him to arch towards Snake, helplessly unbalanced. "You came for this, now look at me."

Ocelot did. His mouth was bleeding, teeth marks evident and bruising in his lips. His eyes were a wet mess. There was dirt sticking to his cheek.

Snake thought that he looked beautiful that way. A tamed beast, a panther on a leash. Unnatural and his.

"Make me come," Ocelot begged, his free hand coming back to grasp at Snake's ass- more than a handful, by far. "Fuck, god, I want you to come in me."

"I will," Snake promised. "I'm going to come so fucking hard in you, you're going to be full of me for days-"

"Yes," Ocelot's dick was harder than diamonds when Snake finally reached around to handle him, the length of it wet with his own precome. Damn, kid, he thought.

A moment later and Ocelot went rigid, his voice raw and lovely as he came onto Snake's hand and out over the ground cover of damp leaves before him.

That didn't take much, Snake thought before his own body was engulfed in the rush of orgasm, the release clawing at his body like an animal. He shook, pushing Ocelot's quivering form to the ground, covering him as he waited for the flow of release to ebb.

Only it didn't stop.

He was knotting, and it wasn't stopping-

He was fucking /mating/ Ocelot, and it wasn't supposed to happen this way, his body wasn't supposed to choose who he mated with in a time or place like this-

"Give it to me," Ocelot whispered, stroking Snake's hair awkwardly. His face looked so soft, even from the side.

"Is this what you came for?" Snake asked, voice jilted and halting, feeling so-

Dense.

Thick.

Ocelot's answer was obvious in the softness of his hands, the bowed resignation of his head.

'Can't get enough of him, huh,' EVA's words echoed in Snake's mind as he tried to sort through his feelings at a lightning pace, the sickly feeling of forced (maybe not so forced, maybe mere coerced) into a bond, into a-

"You're in it now, kid," he whispered, shaking his head at Ocelot's blissed out face, his hands falling helpless to the leaves under them. He was stuck there, with Ocelot, until this was over. Until his knot ebbed. Until, after that, long after, one of them died.

Stuck.

They were both stuck.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
